Minecraft dxd
by adonis.urresta
Summary: (/s/12294651/1/Dulce-Venganza) el link de una historia de traicion, desprecio, muerte falsa y un issei que aniquilada a las tres facciones por el mismo pero ¿Y si llevamos al issei de hay a este universo y asi lo liberamos de todos esos problemas, que sucedera?. Fic en colaboracion con Alexiitz, les aconsejo que lo visiten


En un mundo desconocido de un universo desconocido se encuentra suspendido en el cielo a miles de metros del suelo un pent-house de un color blanco con negro y ventanas en las paredes que deja a la vista como el pent-house posee dos pisos, en el de abajo hay una sala de estar, una cocina y comedor, cuatro computadoras de última generación en una zona alfombrada, y una puerta en una de las paredes que da a un puente semitransparente de color blanco que dirige a un jardín flotante con varias plantas frutales, en el segundo piso se ve cuatro cuartos con diferentes colores y diseños, dos cuartos con diferente color y otros cuartos que no tienen ventanas.

Nos centramos en la zona de las computadoras en donde vemos que cada una tiene un color distinto con accesorios diferentes, como una computadora de color negro con accesorios como una gorra negra en el escritorio, una manilla de supervivencia de color rojo con negro , otra computadora de color verde con una blusa de color blanco y un spray de glaseado de fresa, una computadora de color blanco con un accesorio de un lobo blanco y una pequeña cuerda con una gancho al final, la última computadora está cambiando de color mientras no posee ningún accesorio sobre el escritorio.

Pero nos concentramos en la computadora blanca en donde vemos como esta un chico de 23 años con una ropa de color en su blanca mayoría y con detalles negros, pero con un peculiar cabello blanco con unas tres líneas negras que cruzan todo su cabello y dos mechones grises en su lado izquierdo y derecho de su frente.

Si el que vemos es Alex y al parecer hay tres más como el por las computadoras cercanas, pero esa es una historia para otro momento.

Alex: vamos, vamos ya mismo te mato Ender dragón y termino el juego . . . . . .¬- Si.

Levantándose de la silla y celebrando mientras en la computadora están los créditos del juego.

Alex: ha, dos meses de juego, pero valieron la pena, aunque, y si hago un crossover entre este juego y una serie-.

Dijo mientras pensaba en una idea, se recostó en el aire y después de unos segundos chasqueo los dedos para hacer aparecer un asiento de oficina de un color negro con el espaldar blanco y sentarse.

Alex: Primero veamos los universos que hay.

Aparece una pantalla delante de Alex con varios puntos de diferentes colores desde negros, blancos, rosados, amarillos, rojo y más.

Alex: Bueno estamos ahora mismo con dos universos de DXD así que.

Crea un portal desde un punto de color rojo del cual al salir de la pantalla se convierte en una esfera y al estar cerca de él, la presiona para que estalle y libere un holograma con cientos de pequeños puntos.

Alex: Veamos que universo de DXD utilizo, uno en el que no exista lo sobrenatural, o de un Issei no pervertido, o-.

Es interrumpido al escuchar el sonido de una campana y aparecer delante suyo una pantalla de color azul con un título que dice lo siguiente "Dulce Venganza" by Alexiitz Link " s/12294651/1/ "

Alex: Un nuevo fic, el titulo se ve interesante, veamos de que trata.

Presiona el título y la pantalla cambia al fic.

 **PROLOGO**

 **HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ DESPUÉS DE LEER POR UN TIEMPO, PERO OJO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE CON ESTA HISTORIA ABANDONO LA OTRA QUE TENGO PARA QUE NO TEMAN, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Renuncia a derechos:

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPÍTULO 1: SE MUESTRAN LAS VERDADERAS CARAS**

Hyodo Issei el héroe de los niños y actual [Sekyryuutey] un adolescente pervertido, pero de noble corazón, alguien en el que puedes confiar y apoyar cuando más lo necesitas, alguien con uno de los más puros corazones que jamás se hayan visto en la historia y que nunca pasaría por su mente hacer el mal o volverse una persona de un corazón contaminado que se llena de emociones negativas como la ira, resentimiento o tal vez la… venganza o eso se creía hasta ciertos acontecimientos

Issei Hyodo estaba en medio de una batalla con Rizevim Livan Lucifer junto con el equipo DxD apoyándolo todos ellos estaban en una acalorada pelea donde ninguno de los dos bandos quería ceder pero con la ayuda de nuestro caballero carmesí las cosas iban tomando un buen rumbo o al menos eso se creía ya que no contaban con que Rizevim utilizara un arma que terminaba de crear y que disparo un rayo al castaño dándole directo en la armadura desencadenando que la armadura que portaba se volviera añicos dando lugar a que Issei cayera gravemente herido provocando jadeos de sorpresa y miedo pero estos no eran provocados por la condición del castaño sino por el dragón rojo y ojos verdes que flotaba fuera de la armadura

"Draig" hablo con un susurro el castaño haciendo que el dragón lo viera con una mirada de pesar ya que él sabía lo que pasaría

[Adiós compañero fue un honor haber estado junto a ti en todas tus aventuras y espero que sigas adelante con esa voluntad que te caracteriza] hablo con un tono que no dejaba ninguna duda de lo que pasaría, el gran y poderoso Draig se iría para siempre

(Me alegro de que tu fueras mi anfitrión compañero y aunque ya no estaré contigo te dejare algo que te ayudara en lo que necesites ya que tengo el presentimiento de que pasaras por tiempo difíciles) fue el pensamiento fugaz que paso por la mente del imponente dragón creando una pequeña esfera roja escarlata sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que se introdujo en el cuerpo del castaño

[Adiós…. compañero…. no, Hyodo Issei el más grande [Sekyryuutey] que ha existido] y con esas últimas palabras el dragón desaparecía en polvo dorado

"DRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" gritando el castaño con todas sus fuerzas

Era oficial Rizevim había asesinado al dragón emperador rojo Draig y destruido la Sacred Gear de Issei

"hahahahahahah ¡lo hice! asesiné al dragón rojo, ahora tu no eres nada sin el" Rizevim grito triunfalmente para después desaparecer en un círculo mágico dejando a Issei de rodillas golpeado y bañado con su propia sangre

"ISSEI" gritaron todas las chicas y se precipitaron para ir con el

Rías tomo a Issei con sus brazos y lo miro con una cara de preocupación por su amado

"Issei" dijo ella

"Issei-kun" hablo Akeno

"Issei-san" hablo Asia

El resto del grupo solo se quedó viendo al castaño con tristeza

 **UN DIA DESPUES**

Issei se encontraba en una habitación recuperándose de las heridas con todas las chicas alrededor de el para comprobar su salud

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

Había pasado un mes desde que ese trágico suceso había ocurrido e Issei no había sido el mismo sin Draig ya que no rendía en sus peleas haciendo que fallara miserablemente en cada enfrentamiento

Dando lugar a una situación donde se enfrentaron por última vez a Rizevim donde el ataco a Asia e Issei no llego a tiempo dando lugar a la muerte de Asia o eso hubiera ocurrido si Valí no se hubiera lazado a protegerla, después de eso con la ayuda de Sirzechs en su máximo poder asesinaron al malo de la película dando lugar a la paz de una vez por todas

O al menos eso creía el castaño ya que no sabía la situación que se ocasionaría en un futuro

 **3 SEMANAS DESPUES**

Todo el club del ocultismo, Irina, Azazel, Consejo Estudiantil, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Valí con su equipo y el mismo Issei estaba en la sala de la residencia Hyodo

Sirzech estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sillón principal de la sala tomando una taza de té de Akeno

"Issei hay algo que tenemos que hablar sobre tu Sacred Gear" hablo el Mou carmesí con cara seria

"Después de 3 semanas de investigación sobre Draig confirmamos que el murió y nunca va a volver haciendo que sea débil si el" hablo de nuevo haciendo que el castaño bajara la mirada con tristeza y pena

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Sirzech hablo de nuevo

"Es por eso por lo que hemos llegado a una decisión"

Issei solo miro con una expresión de emoción en su cara

"Issei Hyodo como puedes ver ya no puedes estar en la nobleza de mi hermanita ya que sin Draig te volviste débil y dejaste de ser especial por lo que ya no mereces estar en la nobleza de ella" hablo con un tono de voz serio y con un reflejo en sus ojos que solo mostraban frialdad

Eso hizo que el corazón de Issei se hundiera haciendo que sus ojos y boca se abrieran en Shock y que su corazón se rompiera poco a poco ya que él lo consideraba como un hermano y alguien en quien confiar y sin embarga ahí estaba el diciéndole que dejara la nobleza de Rías y el equipo DxD por lo que solo volteo a ver a los demás

"Issei, lo que dijo Sirzech es cierto tú ya no eres de utilidad para todos nosotros ni para la nobleza de Rías ya que perdiste tu Sacred Gear es por eso que desde este momento dejas de ser parte de grupo DxD" hablo Azazel dándole la razón al otro y a la vez viendo a Issei con una mueca desagradable

Issei solo volteo a ver a los demás para ver si alguien más refutaba lo que acaban de decir y para su sorpresa alguien hablo

"Mi hermano y Azazel-sensei tiene razón, desde que perdiste a Draig tu dejaste de serme útil es por eso que te expulso de mi nobleza" hablo nadie más ni nadie menos que la princesa carmesí

Issei parecía en shock y nadie lo podría culpar ya que estaba oyendo tales cosas de la mujer que más amaba

"Después de todo lo que hice por ti como haberte salvado del compromiso con Riser y así es como me pagas" hablo eufórico el castaño

"Lo siento Issei, pero es que sin Draig no eres más que un peso muerto haciéndote inútil para mí por lo tanto no me queda más remedio que sacarte de mí nobleza" hablo con calma

"Pero Rías pensé que me amabas como puedes estar de acuerdo con esto pensé que me amabas como lo hacía yo, porque me quieres sacar de tu nobleza" grito con tristeza y con lágrimas en su cara

Rías solo se le quedo viendo con disgusto como si estuviera a punto de vomitar y entonces hablo con una voz sumamente fría

"Nunca te amé Issei yo solo te utilizaba por tu poder ya que no eras más que una herramienta o un arma para todos nosotros ya que desde el día que te reencarne y cuando luchaste en mi fiesta de compromiso me di cuenta que te tenía que explotar lo más que podía, lo único que tenía que hacer era pretender que me gustabas para que te quedaras a mi lado y lucharas por mí pero ahora ya no eres de utilidad convirtiéndote en un peón desechable, no sé cómo pudiste creer que alguien como yo hermosa y de alta clase se enamoraría de un pervertido como tú " dijo con Rudeza

Issei solo sintió como su corazón se rompía por esas duras palabras y Rías no mostraba ningún remordimiento por lo que acababa de decir

"Dime Issei realmente quieres saber la verdad detrás de todo" hablo con un tono burlón la tetona haciendo que el castaño solo guardara silencio

"Cuando tu primera novia Raynare te asesino en el parque yo estaba ahí viendo cómo te atravesaba con una lanza de luz haciéndote sufrir para solo esperar el momento justo para revivirte, de verdad eres tonto enserio nunca te diste cuenta de que yo planee todo o fuiste tan iluso para creer que recibiste el folleto de mi familia por pura casualidad" Rías relato con una pequeña sonrisa

Issei solo estaba en shock por lo que su novia y amo estaba diciendo en pocas palabras siempre fue un juguete y a nadie le importaba viéndolo desde ese punto el corazón de Issei se unida cada vez mas

De repente sus ojos se volvieron lentamente rojo carmesí y toda su aura demoniaca se elevaba al igual que su cara se tronaba más maliciosa y sonriendo con desdén ya que se daba cuenta de lo que sufría el castaño

(La mujer que ame, mi maestro, aquella chica por la que daba todo de mí, por la que sacrifique mi brazo para salvarla no es más que una perra del mal que no tiene corazón y no se arrepiente de lo que me ha hecho) Issei solo se daba cuenta de que Rías Gremory por fin estaba quitándose la mascara

"yo estoy de acuerdo con Buchou ya no eres nuestro compañero, no eres más que un inútil bueno para nada y que no merece estar frente a nosotros así que piérdete bastardo" hablo Kiba con una mueca de asco mientras miraba a Issei

"Buchou y Kiba-kun tienen razón ya no sirves y ya no te considero mi lindo Kohai y menos un compañero" Dijo Akeno con voz fría y sin su típica sonrisa

Con eso Rías y Akeno se pararon junto a Kiba y lo abrazaron poniendo sus grandes pechos en sus brazos y con eso Kiba empezó a besar los labios de ellas 2 mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus entrepiernas sacándoles leves gemidos

Con esta escena Issei se sintió abrumado y con el corazón completamente roto y sin que nadie lo notara un pequeño brillo azul y rojo salir del pecho de Issei

En eso rías hable "Yo y Akeno encontramos un verdadero hombre para sustituirte así que piérdete"

Mientras tanto Kiba sonreía con suficiencia sin importarle haberle robado sus mujeres a Issei en eso Xenovia toma la palabra

"Issei tú ya no eres capaz de darme un bebe fuerte ya que no tienes un dragón en tu interior por lo que no valdría la pena tener a tu hijo y al igual que Buchou y los demás ya no te considero nuestro compañero" hablo despedazando más al castaño emocionalmente "aparte ya encontré alguien mejor para tener sus hijos" dijo mientras se acercaba a valí y procedía a besarlo salvajemente donde si no estuviera nadie en ese momento la haría suya en eso termina el beso para hablar

"Sin tu Sacred Gear ya no eres rival para mí y con Draig muerto no vales la pea mi tiempo" dijo valí con tono de decepción

En eso Kuroka hablo "Nya, sin Draig dentro de ti ya no vales la pena para darme hijos fuertes por lo que eres inútil también para mi hermana que solo te quería por lo mismo que yo así que a ninguna de las dos nos importaría lo que te pase de ahora en adelante" termino de hablar con disgusto y siendo secundada por Koneko que solo le daba una mirada de asco

Con esto la mente de Issei se estaba rompiendo cada vez más y el brillo en su pecho empezaba a arder un poco

En eso Irina toma la palabra "Issei, sin su dragón ya no vales la pena y ya no te puedo considerar más mi amigo de la infancia y mucho menos mi amante así que más te vale que dejes el equipo DxD por tu bien" hablo con una voz llena de frialdad y con una mirada de disgusto

Su alma y espíritu estaba casi rotos y en un esfuerzo final el castaño se volteo a ver hacia Asia pensando que iba a estar de su lado lástima que no podría estar más equivocado ya que con una sacudida de cabeza y unas palabras todo se fue literalmente a la mierda

"Lo siento Issei, pero todo mundo en la habitación tiene un punto sin tu Sacred Gear no eres capaz de protegernos más entonces quiere decir que ya no puedes permanecer al equipo y ya no eres parte de nuestra vida por lo que te tienes que ir" hablo mientras que miraba el suelo avergonzada ya que no podía ver a la cara al castaño "aparte yo…. yo …. Ya en-encontré a alguien más" dijo para proceder a pararse e ir con valí y… besarlo apasionadamente

Issei no podía creer lo que decía su dulce e inocente Asia ya que la persona que creía que estaría con el aun en el más difícil momento lo estaba traicionando con todo esto la mente de Issei estaba completamente rota y como si el brillo lo sintiera este empezó a brillar y arder un poco mas

"Sirzech ni siquiera te muestras perturbado dime que piensas" hablo con una voz media muerta el castaño

Issei quiero que te mantengas alejado del inframundo ya que tú no eres bienvenido desde este momento y si llegas a poner un solo pie dentro te destruiré ¿entendido?" Sirzech dijo oscuramente mientras que solo veía al castaño cruelmente

Issei no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio

"Espero que la advertencia de Sir-chan te que claro ya que si te llego a ver dentro del inframundo te atacare y te torturare hasta la muerte" hablo Serafall con una voz llena de ira

Serafall era habitualmente alguien libre, alegre y una persona feliz que siempre estaba sonriendo, pero ahora ella solo tenía el ceño fruncido y con una mueca desagradable en su cara en eso su hermana Sona también hablo

"No te molestes hermana ya no lo veremos nunca más ya que desde este momento estas expulsado de la academia y si yo o mi nobleza te llega a ver te eliminaremos sin piedad" dijo oscuramente y con un flas peligroso en sus lentes

"Así es Hyodo lárgate nadie te quiere ver jamás y será mejor que nunca muestres tu cara a nadie o te eliminaremos" hablo Saji con una sonrisa arrogante

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala estaban diciendo cosas similares solo para herir al castaño

En eso Kiba y Xenovia sujetan de cada brazo a Issei para que Rías se ponga justo enfrente de él y active un círculo mágico donde se empieza a extraer las piezas de peón después de 5 minutos las piezas por fin salen y el castaño queda exhausto

"Ya te puedes ir ahora ya no tienes nada que me interese estúpido infeliz" hablo Rías

"Ya has oído estúpido pervertido nadie te quiere aquí por lo que haznos un favor y sal de aquí "hablo Koneko con voz llena de odio

En eso el solo se pregunta cómo es que la mujer que amas, tu mejor amigo, tus seres cercanos, los líderes de las 3 facciones le pueden hacer esto después de todo lo que ha hecho por ellos

Las únicas personas que no lo traicionaron fueron Gasper que estaba jugando un nuevo videojuego, Ravel que estaba con su familia, Rossweisse que estaba en Asgard y Ophis que regreso a la brecha dimensional un tiempo

Entonces Issei comenzó a temblar de rabia mientras estaba mirando a cada uno de ellos con ira dentro del ya que después de todo lo que hizo por ellos simplemente lo tiran a la basura porque ya no es útil en eso todo en él se rompió su cordura, simpatía, alegría, bondad, su mente haciendo que el brillo en su pecho ardiera mas

[Vas a dejar que hagan lo que quieran] de repente se escuchó una voz grave y enojada en su cabeza [Haz que sientan tu ira] hablo de nuevo esa voz casi gritando y en eso sus más bajos impulsos tomaron el control de el

En eso su cuerpo entero tembló de rabia pura, apretó sus puños, levanto su aura dragonica a muy altos niveles y los miro con unos ojos completamente rojos llenos de sed de sangre y venganza

Con esa mirada todos se empezaron a preguntar si lo llevaron demasiado lejos

"Bastardo" susurro con furia

"Inútil"

"Pervertido"

Basura"

Con esas palabras los ojos de Issei cambiaron a unos de reptil color rojo, salieron escamas en sus brazos y se empezó a rodear de un aura entre carmesí, negra y azul que exigía muerte a sus enemigos

"MALDITOS ME LAS PAGARAN LES ENSEÑARE QUIEN ES LA BASURA" dejo escapar un grito lleno de rabia, tristeza, dolor, angustia y desesperación y con eso se lanza en un impulso animal hacia Rías para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la hace escupir sangre y la deja de rodillas a continuación le da un puñetazo a Akeno en la cara que la manda a volar

Al ver lo que Issei había hecho a rey y reina todos se pusieron en posición de defensa

Koneko fue la primera que llego a darle un golpe en el estómago, pero Issei lo detiene justo a tiempo por lo que el llena su propio puño con ki carmesí y le da un puñetazo en la nariz rompiéndosela y mandándola a volar,

"Bastardo pagaras por eso"

Kiba con un grito de se lanza con 2 espadas, Kuroka también se lanza al mismo tiempo que Kiba por el daño hecho a su hermana

Las manos de Kuroka se llenan de Senjutsu y comienza a salir fuego que lanza al castaño, pero este con su propia aura le regresa el ataque haciendo que ella lo vea con shock y horror sabiendo que no lo podría esquivar provocando que le diera directo en el pecho

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kuroka gritaba de dolor eterno, pero enseguida Issei llega a su lado para darle un golpe en el estómago y la deja fuera de combate

En eso Kiba había llegado junto a él y estaba a punto de empalarlo con sus espadas, pero Issei recubre sus manos de ki para detenerlas y con eso le da un cabezazo lleno de Sengutsu que lo manda a volar y dejándole las dos espadas a el

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kiba grita ya que Issei llego junto a él y le enterró una espada en sus partes nobles asiéndole imposible tener descendencia y posiblemente llegar a tener acción alguna vez a causa del dolor Kiba se desmayo

Irina fue la siguiente en atacar invocando 2 lanzas de luz y dirigiéndose hacia el pero cuando estaba a punto el con la espada de sobra lo rechaza dejando a Irina en shock, pero no duro mucho ya que el castaño regreso su brazo y puso energía dragonica en la espada y la corto de la cadera al hombro haciendo que grite de agonía no bastándole le sujeta el cabello y le da 3 rodillazos cubiertos de Senjutsu en la cara para dejarla fuera de combate

Saji en ese momento le lanzó un ataque al castaño con su Sacred Gear para absorber su poder, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no sucedió nada por lo que el castaño jalo las cuerdas para luego clavar la espada en el estómago asiéndolo gritar y luego lo lanzo a volar a donde estaba Ruroko y Momo para que quedaran en el suelo para después que les lanzara una poderosa bola de energía para dejarlos fuera de combate

En eso ve a Rías que se estaba levantando por lo que corrió a ella y con una carga de magia dragonica en la espada intento empalar a Rías la cual apenas lo esquivo, pero no sin antes que le cortara la mejilla asegurándose que le quedara una cicatriz que no se pueda curar por nada después le dio un rodillazo en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente

"QUERIAN PELEAR ENTONCES VENGAN POR MI BASTARDOS" grito encolerizado

En eso Akeno, Kuroka y Koneko lo rodean por lo que se dio cuenta que Asia los estaba curando por lo que para evitar que esto no tenga fin evadió a los 3 con rápidos movimientos o procedió a llenar su puño de ki para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara y un rodillazo en el estómago y dejarla fuera de combate

pero con esa distracción Akeno le lanzo y Rayo potente, Kuroka y Koneko le enviaron bolas de fuego cubiertas de Youki con ello junto dándole al castaño haciéndolo gritar de dolor y con una sonrisa boba las 3 pensando que habían ganado

" … ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?"

Las 3 tenían los ojos abiertos por el shock y fue cuando vieron a Issei que las veía con ojos mortalmente peligrosos

De repente Issei corrió hasta Akeno lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un golpe en la cara para después que la agarrara por el cuello y darle un uppercut en la cara para mandarla a volar después de eso el castaño se posiciono a la espalda de Koneko para darle un golpe en el cuello y dejarla fuera de combate esto hizo que Kuroka se enojara y corrió para golpear a Issei ellos intercambiaron unos golpes hasta que el castaño le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera para después agarrar ambas colas de la gata y arrancarlas de raíz haciendo que ella diera un grito aterrador y desmayándola casi enseguida

Justo cuando volteo para su siguiente enemigo Xenovia apareció justo enfrente y le dio un corte profundo en el pecho pero el castaño a pesar del dolor no retrocedió por lo que dándole una patada en la rodilla haciendo que se desestabilizara para darle un manotazo a su brazo haciendo que soltara momentáneamente Durandal lo cual el no desaprovecho ya que la agarro y se la enterró en el hombro haciéndola gritar para después darle un corte en la espalda dejándola tendida en el suelo pero después tuvo que soltar la espada ya que él no era su portador y esta empezó a quemarle

En eso un Az de energía blanca lo golpeo mandándolo a volar y quien lo lanzo no fue sino otro que valí en [Balance Breaker]

"Sabes Issei te voy a hacer sufrir por lo que le hiciste a Xenovia, Asia y Kuroka" y con eso el procedió a quitarle su poder con

[Divide] [Divide] dejándolo casi en cero para que después le dieran un golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar a donde estaba Sirzech

"Aquí tienes Sirzech acabalo" dijo Valí

y con eso el satán carmesí se abrió paso lanzándole un golpe de energía de la destrucción que Issei no puedo esquivar mandándolo a la pared y haciéndolo gritar así continuo por unos minutos donde todos ya un poco recuperados, pero no del todo ya que algunos quedarían con secuelas como cicatrices ya sea Rías o Xenovia

Después de unos minutos de dolor Sirzech agarro del cuello a Issei y lo puso en frente de el

"Estúpido niño de verdad creíste que ibas a poder vencer a todos nosotros tu perro inútil que acaso no sabes tú lugar enserio creíste que con tu mísero nivel de poder podría vencer a todo el DxD" hablo entre enojado y divertido el pelirrojo a lo que Issei solo le escupió sangre a su cara haciendo que el Satán rojo se enojara y le diera múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo para después lanzarlo lejos y juntar gran poder de la destrucción que le lanzo

El castaño al ver esto solo espero su final ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer en la condición en la que se encontrara con su cuerpo sin responderle y apenas logrando ver

(Supongo que pronto te veré Draig jeje, solo lamento no haberlos hecho pagar por todo) con esos últimos pensamientos el solo cerro sus ojos esperando su final lamentándose por lo ultimo

[He visto demasiado y no te dejare morir] se volvió a escuchar la voz para que después un brillo rojo y azul lo envolviera sacándolo de ese aprieto y transportándolo a algún lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Una vez que el humo de la destrucción se fuera todos quedaron satisfechos por no ver ni siquiera restos de Issei

"Listo está muerto" Hablo el pelirrojo haciendo que los demás asintieran y se retiraran con una sonrisa creyendo que por fin se habían desecho de un estorbo y vivirían sin preocupaciones

O, pero no podrían estar más equivocados ya que al destino le encanta joder y no por nada dicen que la venganza se sirve fría solo hay que esperar el momento indicado para llevarla a cabo y ellos nunca se lo iban a esperar

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Vemos una luz roja con azul brillar en medio de la nada para que después se pudiera visualizar a un castaño muy mal herido

"qu u- que paso" se preguntó un confuso castaño antes de caer inconsciente por sus heridas

DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE ISSEI

Vemos a Issei con una mirada confusa en su cara parada completamente ilesa en medio de la oscuridad

"Hola ay alguien"

[Buscas venganza] hablo una voz imponente a lo que el castaño solo se asusto

"qu- quien er- eres" hablo un atemorizado Issei

[Te lo preguntare de nuevo buscas venganza por lo que te hicieron tus supuestos amigos] volvió hablar esa voz

"Si"

[¿Por qué?] Pregunto con duda

"Por la traición que sufrí, porque solo nos vieron como simples herramientas, en si quiero venganza por Draig y por mi" hablo Issei con una voz mortal

[Porque por Draig si él es solo una herramienta] hablo con duda la criatura

"Retráctate Draig no era una herramienta era un ser vivo, mi compañero y mi amigo y todos esos infelices solo nos veían como meros juguetes" hablo sumamente enojado

[Así que tu veías a Draig como una persona en lugar de una mera herramienta] volvió a preguntar y a lo que el castaño respondió sin un aspire de duda "SI"

[Draig tenía razón tu eres diferente es por eso y por pedido de Draig que yo te ayudare para que logres tu venganza y que las personas aprendan que no somos meras herramientas]

"Como que Draig te lo pidió, quieres decir que conoces a Draig"

[Ciertamente conozco a Draig no por nada él era mi mejor amigo es por eso que con sus últimas fuerzas antes de morir me pidió que te protegiera y te ayudara en todo lo que necesitaras porque el té apreciaba y presentía que tendrías tiempos difíciles por lo que no quiso dejarte solo y ya que el confiaba en ti yo también lo hare, te prestare mi poder y el que me dejo Draig antes de morir así que más te vale que no me decisiones] hablo con un tono de voz estricto pero a la vez liguero

Con todo lo que dijo Issei no pudo evitar que se le resbalara una lagrima ya que su compañero a pesar de morir nunca lo dejo solo sino al contrario le dejo algo que lo ayudaría en el futuro porque se preocupaba por el ese solo pensamiento hizo que Issei sonriera genuinamente

La criatura observo en todo momento las reacciones del castaño y se sorprendió por la sonrisa sincera sin malicia o que busque ganar algo, no esa sonrisa era de gratitud y agradecimiento que demostraba que apreciaba el regalo de su amigo

(Es cierto lo que me dijiste Draig él es diferente jeje al parecer encontraste al indicado viejo amigo) pensó la criatura mientras veía un pequeño destello verde

"Disculpa si no es mucha molestia podría saber el nombre y la apariencia de mi compañero" solicito en castaño

[Claro] respondió este

Con eso del piso empezó a salir fuego que iluminaba el espacio que pareció ser un cielo estrellado con repleto de nubes con esto el castaño se preguntó dónde estaba su compañero hasta que de repente

 **[Pongan la canción de los dioses egipcios de Yu-Gi-Oh de preferencia el de Obelisco]**

Rayos empezaron a salir, las nubes se abrieron y del cielo empezó a bajar un imponente dragón del mismo largo de Gran Rojo con un color tan rojo como la sangre, 2 alas del tamaño de montañas, garras listas para perforar la carne, en su cabeza 2 bocas con los dientes más afilados que jamás hubiera visto y unos ojos tan amarrillos que taladran el alma

[MI NOMBRE ES SLIFER EL DRAGÓN DE LOS CIELOS] dijo con un tono de voz que infundía respeto y temor a sus enemigos

Con esto se marcaba la era de un nuevo dragón y su portador que hicieron que el mundo se volteara de cabeza y se pusiera a sus pies

 **Y listo espero que les gustara**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios sus críticas y opiniones al respecto de esta nueva idea y si desean que la continúe ojo vuelvo a decir esto no quiere decir que si escribo esta historia dejare la otra que tengo, no para nada esto solo sería un proyecto a parte yo voy a seguir escribiendo mi primera historia de hecho posiblemente mañana suba el capítulo y en caso de que no lo pueda subir lo subiría a principios de año**

 **Y bueno sin más me despido deseándoles lo mejor y que disfruten el año nuevo /_) (**

Alex: . . .. Woau solo woau está muy bueno el fic, me pregunto si habrá otro capítulo, ¡excelente si existen más capítulos!, Alex concéntrate, después de todo, esta historia me acaba de dar una idea, pero primero necesito a este huevon.

Saca un teléfono y marca un numero antes de llamar y esperar unos segundos

Teléfono: Diga.

Hablo una voz perezosa.

Alex: Adonis anímate un poco porque pareces que te vas a quedar dormido. -

Dice bromistamente.

Adonis: Son las dos de la mañana, ¡espera! ¿cómo me estas llamando si yo nunca te di mi número celular?

Alex: estoy dentro de tu cabeza, o lo olvidas.

Adonis: Si si, que quieres para despertarme a esta hora (tengo que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de él)

Alex: En primer lugar, te escuche, en segundo lugar, tenemos que crear un fic de minecraft con DxD.

Adonis: Hazlo tu mientras yo ahhhh duermo.

Dice ya con un tono más soñoliento.

Alex: Necesito que le pidas permiso a un escritor para utilizar a su Issei.

Adonis: Depende, cual es la historia para le-. . . . . .

Habla hasta ya no responder al final, señal que se quedó dormido.

Alex: Hay vamos. . ... ADONIS DERPIERTA BICHT.

Grita a todo pulmón y escuchar cómo se golpea un objeto contra el suelo y después cae otra cosa encima de lo que cayo antes.

Adonis: Au.

Fuel lo único que se escuchó.

Alex: ¡carajo!, muy bien dice, "si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo"- con eso saco su teléfono y marco a un nuevo numero

Alex: Hola un gusto

Teléfono: Departamento de homicidio buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar-

Alex: creo que me equivoque de número, yo busco a Alexiitz, aunque creo que también podría usar sus servicio-

Teléfono: Oohhhh, así que busca al jefe, permítame tantito

Alexiitz: Hola, lo siento, estaba ocupado

Alex: Un gusto compañero lector, quería er si me pudieras brindar tu ayuda

Alexiitz: Antes que nada, ¿cómo conseguiste este número?

Alex: sobre eso, pues no ahí nada que un poco de recolección de información no pueda arreglar, eso y sobre todo por ¡LA MAGIA DE LA EDICION!

Alexiitz: Okey….., nunca pensé qu me seguiría un acosador, y deja las drogas amigo

Alex: ¡NO SON DROGAS!, solo unas pastillas que me recomendó el doctor

Alexiitz: Claro…., bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿qué clase de ayuda necesitas? - pregunto interesado

Alex: Veras, acabo de leer tu historia Dulce Venganza y la verdad me intereso mucho, es por eso que quería ver si me brindarías el permiso de usar al Issei de tu historia en la mía que se llama, Minecaft DxD, obvio te daría créditos y te recomendaría, ¿Qué te parece?

Alexiitz: …..

Alex: ¿Hola?

Alexiitz. Déjame ver si entendí, no solo quieres una parte de mi historia, una en la que me esmeré, sino que también quieres mi personaje, uno que con el que me partí la cabeza para crearlo, y solo me quieres dar recomendaciones y un poco de créditos, estoy en lo correcto

Alex:….. bueno si- dijo con un poco de miedo

Alexiitz: Creo que necesitas ayuda con tus habilidades negociadoras- hablo con cara de póker face

Alex: Y si te ofrezco un barco lleno de juegos de azar y mujerzuelas para ti solito- contraoferta con una gran sonrisa

Alexiitz: ¡¿DONDE FIRMO?!, ¡TU PIDE LO QUE QUIERAS, YO ME ENCARGO DE CONSEGUIRTELO!

Alex: Tenemos un trato, en un rato te contacto y te envió la historia para que la revises- con todo resuelto colgó "okey, y ahora como consigo el barco, bueno eso lo resolveré más tarde"

Alex con eso hecho le mando link para que lo lea, y luego volteo a ver al lector.

Alex: Bueno si ustedes están leyendo esto significa que el escritor ( observa su teléfono ) Alexiitz nos dejó utilizar su Issei para este fic 2.0, el me ayudo en este capítulo y puede que me brinde su ayuda en futuros capítulos, por cierto, a que pensaban que no sabía que este fic ya salió una vez pero fue borrado, ja pues yo lo sé y también como ya hice lo de llevar a Issei al otro mundo de minecraft pero esta vez será con el Issei de la historia, Dulce Venganza y que pasara, ¿ será tan sádico y malvado con en el fic original? ¿volverá a su universo de origen para hacer lo de la trama principal a sus antiguos "amigos"? ¿se relacionada otra vez con los mods o será diferente su comportamiento? Pues eso ya lo veremos conforme avance la historia.

 **Invitado especial**

 **Alexiitz: Hola público, solo para decirles que esta idea me causa intriga y espero ver cómo se desarrolla la trama, también si quieren saber que más pasa en la historia original de "Dulce venganza" visítenla, ya vamos algo avanzados en esa historia, por último, espero que les guste mi aportación a la historia y pues ya con eso me despido y espero que disfruten de esta idea al igual que de mis historias originales que se encuentran en mi perfil**


End file.
